Colton "Clash" Mizuruki
"Colton "Clash MizurukI is a character created by CallofDutyfan360 (Aurian_Art) Do not use without permission of creator." GIVE LOVE TO FROZINA FOR BRINGING THIS PAGE BACK ^^ is a fanmade character and is not to be used or included in any stories, rps, or other related fan stuff without the creator's consent, if is found in any the following listed above and without the consent of the creator he will be removed in an instant, and the said user won't be allowed to use him agian. ~CallofDutyfan360 Basic info Name: Colton "Clash" Misuruki Age: 35 (physically) 21. Alias: The Aurian, The Corrupted one. Birthday: April 23, 2080 Birthplace: Vermonia Species: Shinokai, Aurian, Hedgehog, Coyote (Reboot) Gender: Male Accent: Vermonian (American.) Teams: Part of Team Dragon. Theme Skillet- Battle Cry Personality Clash is quite friendly and helpful for others, however his main side shows his headstrong and stubborness. He occasionally doesn't think of things clearly at times. He's easy to talk too and always enjoys making someone laugh, like a comical act. (2016 Reboot.) Clash is shown to be more serious in his work, his once comical personality is almost gone, he is considered to be arrogant from time to time, he is still hardheaded, and he is stubborn when it comes to his decisons. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Peace and Quiet, Vermonia, His close family. Dislikes: Shinokai, H.E.X., N.O.V.A Weapon A specially created kiabato named Masayoshi, was designed so the owner,Colton, can manipulate his own riatso energy to create a field of around the blade. The weapon itself can either damage living tissue (Flesh or such) or Spiritual Tissue (Souls, Spirits, Shinokai, ect.) Physical Fur color: Navy Blue and Neon Blue Skin color: Peach Eye Color: Ice blue (2016 Reboot.) Fur color: medium grey, with lighter shades for highlights in certian spots. Skin color: Light tan Eye color: Navy blue Attire White T-Shirt, black overcoat ( with Blue detailing.), gray baggy jeans, black and white sneakers ( With black Velcro straps.) , black gloves.( with straps and white stripes grey belt, headphones and sunglasses ( occasionally.) Gen.2 Rad and Black EToM jacket,black and grey jeans black shoes Gen.3 Black and Red Hoodie/vest, Black shirt,Grey and blue Cargo pants, Grey and Black running shoes, leather gloves w/buckles on the back. Gen 4: Black hodded robe with similar markings as himself, spiritual blue accents, storm grey baggy leggings, his chest, arms, wrists and hands are covered in riatso infused bandages, he has a black undershirt on underneath the bandages. His trademark Aurian pendant. (2016 Reboot.) Similar to his third incarnation, he sports a black hoodie with red detailing, grey undershirt, black pants, and white and black running shoes, he also sports his aurian pendant. Relationships and Friends Tigger the Tiger: Met during a mission Clash challenged him to a race but lost.He later told him good race before throwing him a monsuno named: Bladeknight. Later they inded up teaming up. They eventually became good friends. (2016 Reboot.) TBA Red the Hedgehog: They started out as rivals but slowly started to become friends. they sort of have a friendly love hate relationship. they treat everything as a competiton. Iron the Hedgehog: They somtimes meet,Clash really dosent have much to say to him but they are friends.Iron has helped Clash before and they have been friends ever since. Althea the Cat: Met her in the spirit plane He gave her his headphones and he has poped into the hero garden from time to time they been great friends ever since they met Tobias the Hedgehog: Meet him in a recent adventure, at the time Robotnik was using him for sinister deeds. Clash had took him from Robotnik, and they eventually became friends, They somtimes get into fights but they still seemed to stick together Marisa the Echidna: They meet during the events of Tobias : Revalations© They are good friends, Clash has a small crush on her (which he cant seem to say) they, along with Tobias formed team: yacht, the trio are some of the best friends tht anyone could have Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog: Clash met her during an attack from an icy demonic army from the north. They didn't really know each other, but they decided to team up to combat the incoming threat. Later on became good friends. Roxanne 'Flare' Flametail the Fox: He met Roxanne during the same time as meeting Shine, he thinks she is funny, and at times strange but still will lend a hand when needed. Aeysara 'Illusion' Gale the Goat: She met Clash during the time as meeting the other two (Shine and Roxanne) he really didn't know much about her as much as Shine and Roxanne and thought she was a there until told other wise. Arion "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Not much is known about these two heroes freindly relationship, nor do many know why they tend to speak on good terms, but it seems whenever there is evil on the rise, these two are there to extinguish the flame of tranny in the name of all things good. Enemies N.O.V.A. is a biological military force that specialize in bilogical warfare, if they have any prisonors of war, they will imediatley begin their "tests" on their new subjects. Their army consits of robotic drones, and bio-soliders used to extinguish and eliminate all resistance on Vermonian soil. Shinokai are a group of demonic entities that feed the spirits of the living, to them nothing is more satisfying than to cause chaos, and discord, they come in many sizes, shapes, and types. H.E.X is a military group specializing in robotics and engineering, they believe Vermonia to be desloate and a waste of resources. Strength and weaknesses He has immense skill in swordplay. In his current form he is prone to random loses of riatso in battle, and his riatso supply is smaller in his current form. Combat Colton has trained for years and years to master the arts of cqc, and swordplay, he uses his own spirtual power ,or riatso he uses to attack his enemies for afar, or if need be upclose, using great ammounts of riatso to deal deal greater damaged to heavier or more armored foes. Abilities Riatso bolts- Uses his own aura energy to form bolts of pure energy to shoot at his enemies Riatso Shield-'Uses his own aura energy to create a shield barrier between him and his enemies. It can withstand a few hits before dissolving '''Riatso Blitz-' Unleashes an all out energy based assult that can weaken or destroy enemies 'Riatso overdrive-' Trades his physical strength for the ability to channel untold ammounts of riatso, his hits are weaker, but his actual riatso attacks are significantly stronger. 'Riatso Flare-' He channels his Aura energy it to a light source before letting out all at once, attack can blind enemies temporarily 'Riatso Cannon-' By far his most powerful attack, he channels Riatso into both of his hands be fore over lapping both of them and firing the blast at a high velocity 'Shinokai Stare-' Underneath his bangs, his left eye is a dull grey with crimson markings, if he looks at an enemy with this eye it allows him temporarily shut down their ability to channel their spiritual energy (if thats what they can do.) '''Aura Teleport: He locks on to an allys or enemies riatso signature and transports him to their location '''Aurian sight: '''He has the ability to locate multiple auras at once and can distinguish them from good and bad Apperences in Media Stories: Aurian Chronicles Forms Feral Beast: (btw this form was not my idea, but was a suggestion by Eric so...) Due to prolong exposure to dark riatso he has succumbed to the corruptive effetcs of riatso's chaotic and darker nature. His body becomes more feral and animal like in stature, he trades riatso for strenght, speed, and physical endurance, and is prone to riatso attacks, he is more dangerous in this form, but is also more fragil. Background Clash was born when Necros was preparing to attack Southside island, his mother and father sent him to Vermonia secounds before his home was destroyed. Apon arrival he was raised by a hedgehog named Ramon (my vers.) who trained him to fight. During a brief moment his step father had lanched a aura blast which blinded Clash, he was sent to school were he became well rounded as a student. After graduating he joined the Resistance and met a hedgecat named Aqua who he fell in love with they went on multiple assignments. Until Aqua was killed by NOVA which caused Clash's evil side to emerge. Five months after wards he met Tobias the Hedgehog, who he went on multiple adventures with. Now at the age of 18 he became the protector of Vermonia and has stopped his city from bein destroyed multiple times. Gen.3 Following the events of Cerberus rain of terror, Clash the Hedgehog was killed and left to rot. The Resistance on mobius couldnt bare seeing a good hero die so they took some of his Dna, and created a cloned body of Clash. after 5 years they were able to gather his consious and transfer it into the new body.Now awakend in the near future, Clash protects New Central City and hopes to find familar faces in this new world. 2016 Reboot TBA Quotes "The pain, it eventually cannot be felt, but will always be seen." "To save one life is to give another." "i have no father" ClashHedgehog.jpg|Clash the Hedgehog ( Thanks Static) Clash tiem.png|Clash (Blue) and Omicron (Red) ( Thanks Lozza) daht rp yo lol.png|RP Sketch - Shine as 'yellow clash' and Clash as 'blue shine' (no colours in it yet I know xD) Clash and tigger.jpg|Tigger and Clash (Thanks Metal) Clash Sprite.png|Sprite Clash ( Sonic based used) Clash2.png|My first attempt at digital art XD Clash.png|Human Clash (Thanks Pink :3) Iron And Clash.png|Clash and Iron ( Thanks Iron) Clash And Dino team.png|Clash and Dino( umm i forgot who this was done by DX) Clash the hedgehog.png|Clash the Hedgehog ( thanks SonicKnucklesfan92) Images.png|Clash the Hedgehog in Minecraft ( I think it turned out well XD) MetalGearClashBySF2013.jpeg|Metal Gear: Clash Uprising clash the hedgehog-artwork.png|here you go buddy! (SKF92) © Gallery Category:Good Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs